


We Got That Power (and Money)

by at1stsoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Begging, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Smut, Soo is good with money, nonAU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 10:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12010653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/at1stsoo/pseuds/at1stsoo
Summary: A few days before the comeback, Kyungsoo enjoys a lazy afternoon moving money (and Jongin) around.It's good to be kings.*Nonau situated in real-life events around Exo's The War/Power comebacks





	We Got That Power (and Money)

**Author's Note:**

> Kaisoo is in an established relationship in this fic. (Part of my [Waxing & Waning au](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10514802), though you don't need to have read it.)

**We Got That Power (and Money)**

(Date: Sept 4, 2017)

 

There are just a few days left before the repackage drops, and Kyungsoo is enjoying some rare down time before the whirlwind that is the promo life begins. He’s sitting on his bed, propped up against his headboard with legs stretched comfortably out in front of him. It’s chilly in the dorm today, someone getting overzealous with the aircon. But his oversized t-shirt and thin sweatpants are sufficient.

Jongin, laying with his head in his lap, gives him all the warmth he needs.

With one hand, Kyungsoo cards through his boyfriend’s unstyled hair. The natural ebony color looks so good on him, and it comes with the bonus of healthier, silkier locks. Kyungsoo can’t stop petting him over and over again, which seems to suit Jongin just fine given the appreciative hums he lets out every so often when his fingertips massage his scalp just right.

The television is on, but neither of them pay it much mind. Jongin seems to drift in and out of sleep, arms comfortably hugging around Kyungsoo’s thighs that serve as his pillow. He switches between enjoying the privileged view of the sleepy boy and casually watching _Glasses_ for the fifth time on his phone.

A notification interrupts the video and unfortunately wakes up the peaceful boy in his lap. “Do we need to be somewhere, hyung?” Jongin murmurs in his adorably sleepy voice.

“No, we’re fine,” Kyungsoo reassures him, smoothing through his hair and down along his jawline.

He opens the notification, which takes him into his banking app. Ah, the first payment from _Swing Kids_ is in. Time to move some money around. He’s set up alerts to let him know when his checking account gets too flush with cash; no point in letting more than 50 million won sit in there at a time. With practiced ease, he shuffles some into his stock portfolio, keeping the distributions unchanged. He starts to send the usual extra allotment into his parents’ checking, but pauses. On a whim, he doubles the bonus, even though he knows his mom will protest. She never wanted to accept his regular monthly deposit, and his random bonus monies on top of it usually get him an earful… but it can’t hurt to butter up his father. It’s not that Kyungsoo wants to flaunt his success, but he knows that showing his dad how well he’s standing on his own two feet puts his mind more at ease for Kyungsoo’s future. (Both his professional and personal one.)

Plus, if they ask, he'll just say it's to cover the pups' expenses. Mongmool and Hoochoo go through a ridiculous amount of food. They could use plusher doggie beds, too...

The rest goes into his special savings account, the one earmarked for a very particular purchase. Oh. He’s passed his target goal for that one. In slight disbelief, he lowers the phone and turns his attention back to Jongin. The boy has decided to stay awake, stretching and rolling onto his back to properly gaze up at Kyungsoo with drowsiness still framing his almond eyes and naturally pouty lips. Jongin presses his cheek into Kyungsoo’s abdomen and gives his tummy a kiss. “Whatcha doing, Soo?”

“Just handling some finances. Needed to shuffle some money in my accounts.”

Jongin groans and shifts, nuzzling further into Kyungsoo’s stomach as if to hide from the adult world. “I probably should do that, too,” he grumbles, words echoing around Kyungsoo’s insides. He waits a prolonged second before peeking an eye up at him. “Unless… you could do it for me?” he pleads with an obvious tinge of aegyo in the curve of his smile and bat of his lashes.

“If you want me to,” Kyungsoo replies, brushing Jongin’s bangs back and out of his eyes to enjoy the full force of his aegyo. Jongin eagerly nods.

It was a weird final boundary to cross as a couple, to share monetary access. But Jongin dashed right across that line with no hesitancy many months ago, practically shoving his account information at Kyungsoo and begging him to take care of his taxes. “None of this makes any sense, and you’re so good at it, hyunnnggg,” he had cooed. Kyungsoo would still never look at Jongin’s accounts without his boyfriend’s explicit request, but at this point, it’s pretty much a routine, monthly occurrence now: Jongin downloaded his bank’s app to Kyungsoo’s phone and usually has the older look up what’s available even when they’re out shopping together.

This is how one spouse gets stuck with doing all the bills for the rest of their life, Kyungsoo can feel it. But secretly, he doesn’t mind. It pleases him to no end, to take care of Jongin like this, to take away one of his lover’s unpleasant responsibilities when it comes pretty naturally to him.

(Jongin’s definitely going to have to do the dishes and trash til death do they part.)

He moves a few hundred thousand won from Jongin’s checking into the boy’s investment portfolio, diversified slightly different from Kyungsoo’s own. It’s doing well, having a very strong third quarter. Kinda like EXO, he considers with a grin.

“So what do you think? Am I gonna have enough money in 20 years to have chicken every night?” Jongin asks, still nuzzling into his stomach and pressing an occasional kiss to his hip bone or navel. It makes Kyungsoo’s breath quicken… which is apparently Jongin’s plan. His fingers pull at Kyungsoo’s shirt, lifting it so he can make direct skin-to-skin contact with his next teasing kiss right along the waistband of his sweatpants.

“Yeah, you’re good,” Kyungsoo breathes out, feeling his heart start racing as a wet kiss starts to follow the happy trail down his lower abdomen. “Tell you what, in 20 years, we’ll fly to Japan every month and get the best karaage,” he offers.

“Oh yeah?” Jongin murmurs against his bare hip bone, hands now starting to tug his pants down the swell of his ass.

“Nnnn, yeah,” Kyungsoo forces out, head bowing back in pleasure as Jongin runs his tongue up the length of his now exposed dick. “And we’ll go to America and you can try that southern style fried chicken thing—ah FuCK.”

Jongin swallows him down, groaning his agreement with… the chicken plans? The sounds coming out of Kyungsoo’s mouth? Who knows. Who cares, now. Kyungsoo’s mind is singularly focused on the tendrils of pleasure curling through his body as a tongue flicks up and down his shaft.

Jongin blows him so well, letting his cockhead push against the back of his throat with each bob. Kyungsoo can’t believe this boy ever had a gag reflex, he’s so skilled at sucking cock. As much as Kyungsoo’s trying to hold back his impending orgasm, he’s going to fail in a major way if he doesn’t get Jongin off his dick. Immediately.

With a tight grip on his boyfriend’s broad shoulders, Kyungsoo pulls at him while panting, “too much, not yet, God, _please_ , Jongin.” Jongin makes a show of letting his cock slip out of his wet mouth, red and shining with saliva. Kyungsoo closes his eyes, trying to calm down from the lewd scene before him. Chest heaving, he hears Jongin shed his clothes and feels his pants get wrenched the rest of the way off his body. When he opens his eyes again, he sees Jongin crawling over him and turning to straddle him, facing away. Before the dancer’s hips can drop, Kyungsoo catches him by the waist.

“No, wait, fuck me,” he pleads.

Jongin looks over his shoulder, eyes raking over his expression. Kyungsoo knows he looks desperate to get fucked, and he doesn’t care. “I’ll do all the work, don’t worry,” Jongin purrs at him with a wicked glance, turning slightly to watch his ass grind down along Kyungsoo’s length. Kyungsoo’s jaw goes slack as he sees Jongin’s back and thigh muscles flex beautifully, full of promise to ride him good. He won’t be able to get this image out of his head for weeks.

Tempting, but Kyungsoo aches to be filled. “It’s not about the work, I just really need you in me.” He paws impatiently at Jongin’s hips to spin him around.

“I’m already loose from last night,” Jongin lures, squeezing their erections together and drawing loud moans from them both. He’s not actually unwilling to top, Kyungsoo knows. He’s just enjoying the chance to make him beg for it.

“Yeah, so obviously it’s my turn,” he retorts. All this talk isn’t getting him any closer to getting dicked like he needs it, so Kyungsoo reaches for the lube and unceremoniously drizzles it over his own fingers before reaching between them and pressing two past his own rim.

This action, plus Kyungsoo’s accompanying wanton moan, puts Jongin into overdrive. “Hey, that’s my job,” he reprimands in a deep voice, sliding a third finger in alongside Kyungsoo’s. Jongin swallows down the gasp that spills from his lips by kissing him hard on the mouth. Their make-out session is sloppy, what with Kyungsoo’s breath hitching every few seconds as Jongin caresses his sweet spot with a long, dexterous finger while he stretches his own rim. Tongues tangle for a while before Jongin mouths down to gently nip and suck on his chest. Together, they work him open in no time.

Kyungsoo slides down so he’s flat on his back and pulls his knees open to the sides, baring himself fully. Jongin is between his legs, sitting back on his heels staring. “Fuck,” he curses, reaching under to cup his ass with both hands.

“Yes, _fuck_. Please. Please get in here already,” Kyungsoo begs, completely out of patience and any sense of shame.

With a lust-filled growl, Jongin falls forward and lifts Kyungsoo’s ankles onto his shoulders on either side of his head. He pushes in with one swift motion and moans against the inside of Kyungsoo’s left ankle, holding still for as long as Kyungsoo will allow before he’s obeying the plea to move.

“Yes, yes, ahhhh,” Kyungsoo encourages, relishing the steady slide of Jongin’s cock in and out of him. From this position, his ass is up off the mattress and all of his weight rocked down onto his shoulder blades. He’s not the most flexible, but he is loving how deep Jongin can stroke inside of him with his legs in the air like this. All he has to do is lie there and take it, and it feels so damn good. He vaguely hears himself babbling as much aloud, hands scrabbling at the headboard behind him to provide counter-pressure to keep himself in place with how hard Jongin is fucking into him. The pace is fairly slow, but so deliciously rough, drawing a pleasured whimper from his lips with each snap of Jongin’s hips.

With as much effort as Jongin is giving to dick him good, beads of sweat start lining his broad shoulders, causing Kyungsoo’s right leg to slip off to the side. After a frustrated grunt, Jongin grabs the wayward ankle and tosses it onto the shoulder with Kyungsoo’s left one, crossing them together so that he can hold them both in place with a single hand and still balance with his other firmly planted in the mattress. This adjustment tightens Kyungsoo’s ass around the cock pistoning into him, and has both of their moans increasing in volume. Jongin’s swollen cockhead is rubbing him just right, and Kyungsoo feels his body coiling tighter and tighter as his pleasure mounts.

“Oh damn, Soo. I can’t—I can’t—” Jongin loses the ability to complete the thought as he rams home, speeding up frantically. His hips bounce off Kyungsoo’s ass with a loud smacking sound accompanying each thrust.

Kyungsoo comes first and hard, spilling onto his own chest and face while crying out Jongin’s name. With a string of expletives, the younger follows suit, grinding his hips in small circles as he empties himself into Kyungsoo’s ass.

Exhausted but sated, he lets his legs slip off the tanned shoulder and rolls to the side so Jongin can lay down as the big spoon, still sheathed inside him. Jongin feels around the bed until he happens upon his discarded shirt and wipes blindly at Kyungsoo’s face, smearing rather than cleaning the semen off of him. It’s the thought that counts, though. Kyungsoo takes the shirt from his lover’s hold, smiling to himself and doing a more thorough job.

His eyes flutter closed as he basks in his post-orgasm high. Jongin is sweaty, glued from head to toe against his back. The air in the room is no longer chilly; if anything, it’s humid and bordering on uncomfortably hot, filled with the sound of their labored breathing and the lingering smell of sex.

Everything is perfect.

“Please tell me,” Jongin pants against his neck, “that 20 years from now, we won’t have to plan sex around comebacks anymore.”

Kyungsoo chuckles. This is probably their last hoorah for awhile. “We’ll see. Whatever happens, we’ll figure it out,” he reassures. In front of him on the bed is his forgotten phone. Kyungsoo remembers the savings account that’s met its target and opens a web browser on the phone. Navigating to a saved bookmark, he pulls up the real-estate site. The quiet, two-acre plot of land with a single-family home out in Goheung is still there, still for sale. Enough space for all of their dogs and a good-sized garden. Private, and far enough away from the busyness of Seoul to be a retreat. Not a bad investment, even if they don’t end up using it all that often...

A smile on his lips, he clicks the button to arrange a meeting to make an offer. Maybe they can even raise chickens.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> I love Power. I love the song, I love the MV, and then I saw the choreography and FLIPPED OUT OVER THE KAISOO. I needed a place to put my feels, so here you go. (Jongin’s position while offering to powerbottom, facing away from Soo, was supposed to be reminiscent of how he leans over and reveals Soo behind him in the Power choreo, but I couldn’t describe it well enough without breaking the flow of the scene, sorry.)
> 
> Yes, Waxing & Waning readers, there are few nods to some of their history in here and they’re on purpose. ;) Thank you to my dear Indi for reading over this to catch errors - I wrote it all in one sitting today and she was kind enough to go through it at the drop of a hat & reminded me about the puppers :-*
> 
> Talk with me in the comments! I always reply XD
> 
> At1stsight/at1stsoo
> 
> [ Twitter ](http://www.twitter.com/at1stsoo) | [ Tumblr ](http://at1stsoo.tumblr.com) | [ Curiouscat ](https://curiouscat.me/At1stsight)
> 
> References:
> 
>   * Initial fluff was inspired by [this post today](https://twitter.com/kyvngmyeon/status/904690625752186880) about EXO’s CF money from the first 3 months of 2017. Get that cheddar, boys.
> 
>   * Glasses is [a movie Kyungsoo has recommended](http://fydk-translations.tumblr.com/post/163581231152/hi-could-you-please-make-a-list-of-moviesshows) multiple times before. It’s about a person who vacations on a quiet island and ends up loving its charming quirkiness. Seemed fitting given what Soo was saving up for :)
> 
>   * Soo has [two toy poodle puppers](http://enthralleddd0112.tumblr.com/post/164070430981/170811-some-consolidated-kyungsoo-related-fan), and they live with his parents (I died a hundred deaths over this when the fanaccount came out)
> 
>   * Best fried chicken in the world, apparently, includes karaage in Japan: <http://www.seriouseats.com/2015/07/the-best-fried-chicken-on-the-planet-world-tour.html>
> 
>   * Goheung is out in the countryside, where [Kyungsoo filmed Pure Love](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pure_Love_\(film\)). And of course, he mentioned wanting to [be a farmer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uUrvJOt9QEI) (lmao) on Knowing Bros and live a serene life <3
> 
> 

> 
> Not a ref, but I started a [ new nonau Kaisoo fic ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11953017) with indigomini if you want to read ^^ *Pls note it is crack and NOT this same W&W au


End file.
